


Breeding Slave to the Orcish Leader

by Pajama_Han



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Breeding Slave, Cunnilingus, Don't like don't read okay byyyyyyye, F/M, Fantasy, Lactation Kink, Master/Slave, Orc/Human - Freeform, Orcs, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex, birth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: This is just many of my kinks rolled into one fic, read the tags please!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	Breeding Slave to the Orcish Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh you know how people say "never go food shopping when you're hungry"? Yeah, I should never write when I'm horny because things like this happen. 
> 
> Well, if you clicked this far you likely have the same tastes as I do so I hope you enjoy!

I was scared when I was first sent here. No, more like terrified.

See, my village has quite severe punishments for criminals. Even the most petty of thieves got sent to the Orcish settlement near the mountains, never to return. Everyone thinks the Orcs eat the humans sent here, but I could never have imagined what my life would turn into when I got caught stealing some food.

I was scared when I first came here, but now? I never want to leave!

I lick my lips as I eat the rich, roasted meat my master gives me. I was lucky to have been chosen by the Orcish leader. His hut is the biggest, and there is always enough food for us both. My hulking, green-skinned master pets my head gently and, once I have finished my food, gently leads me to his sleeping quarters.

I am a sex slave. All the humans here are. But I, and not to brag, am the best. Chosen by the strongest Orc himself. I wear a collar of forged steel and amber gemstones, and my breasts sway low, heavy with milk. My master lays me back on his fur-covered bed, and feels up my huge, bulging stomach. Funny beings, Orcs. They have an extremely acute sense of smell. My master sniffed me out immediately as, apparently, I was the most fertile of the slaves and thus earned the right to bear the leaders’ children. I couldn't be happier. 

I hum in bliss as my master rubs my belly, containing who knows how many future Orcish warriors. I estimate at least two huge babies inside me, already kicking and nearly ready to be born.  
Impressed, my master smiles around his jagged tusks and tweaks one of my nipples. I moan and a squirt of milk comes out to coat his finger and thumb. His long tongue slithers out to lick the white droplets from his fingers and I spread my legs, presenting him my sopping wet opening. I need him badly and, judging from the enormous bulge in my master’s leather trousers, he needs me.

My master pulls down his pants and I begin panting as the scent of his musk reaches my nose. I have already become addicted to the smell of his cum, of his heavy, swinging balls, of his sheer virility. My master’s muscles flex and he lifts my heavy form into a more comfortable position, with me sitting right in front of his thick green cock. He lifts my massive, milk-swollen breasts and holds them together before sliding his cock in between them. I open my mouth wide and accept the spongy head as it peeks from between my breasts. I moan around it, lapping up the precum as it gushes forth, and my master pants and thrusts faster, his cock becoming slick with his own precum and sweat and my saliva and sweet milk. I drink back the concoction and squirm, horny beyond belief. I hope I can have my babies soon so my master can knock me up again!

My Orc master holds my head down as he cums, and I moan as my mouth and throat were stuffed with his thick, putrid cum. I moan as he let go of my sore breasts and they bounced down to reach my huge stomach. I swallow his cream gratefully and looked up at him, wanting. I spread my legs and he grins down at me, his cock twitching back to full stiffness.  
He urges me to get on my hands and knees, and he holds a strong, protective hand to my heavy stomach as he gets up on the bed behind me.

I whine as he plays the thick head of his cock over my ass, down to bump my achingly hard clit, and finally to spread my soaking lips.  
“Please, master?” I beg.  
A grunt comes from behind me and I scream as he plunges his huge cock into my pussy. I hope the neighbours can hear. I want them to hear how amazing the chief is in bed! How good he is at breeding me!!  
With one hand on my belly and the other on my hip, my master fucks me deep and hard. My sore nipples are leaving milk stains on the matted fur bed, but I don’t care. Neither does my master, as he howls and grunts and groans, the tip of his amazingly thick and hard cock kissing against where my babies are kicking. I cum hard, my eyes rolling back in my head and I scream out my bliss.

My master snarls and holds me close and I feel him spend inside of me. His cock twitched hard inside my wet passage and I moan as I feel his hot cum spill in me. He groans and pulls out, holding my lips open as he watches his seed pour out.

I feel something shift inside me.

After his cum dribbles out, I see my master grin as a torrent of slick water gushes out of me. My water broke… I’m giving birth!  
My master opens the coarse fabric curtains covering his bedroom’s window and shouts something to the entire settlement. My Orcish is not the best so far, I’ve only been here a few months, but I assume he is announcing to the settlement that his children are on the way. An answering chorus of gruff shouts comes in response and I feel just as proud as my master.

A contraction hits and I wince. My master holds my legs open and gently rubs my stomach. It comforts me and, even as more hard cramps come, I am soothed by my strong, loving master.  
The babies are huge. Of course, I expected as much since their father was the largest Orc in the settlement, but the feeling of the first one coming through my cervix is… a lot. Tears run down my cheeks.  
I gasp as I feel something tickle my clit. I look down to see my master’s head between my thighs, and his long, green tongue slathering his drool all over my pussy. The pleasure is distracting enough that I sigh in bliss as I begin pushing. I’m so lost in pleasure that, before I know it, I’m cumming just as the first of my master’s children slips free of my stretched lips. It gasps it's first breath and I pant with a large smile as it cries for the first time. My master brings the child to my breast and I cradle it lovingly as it suckles my milk.

I moan and spread my legs further as I feel the second baby enter my birth canal and my master’s tongue gets right back to work. I check my first child as I push and contract and spasm and cum once more. I am thrilled to see the eldest child is a boy, my master will surely be happy at that! I cry out as the second child’s shoulders slip out and hear a cry come from it.  
Once again, the baby is pressed to my bosom and… she! takes her first drink. I look at my stomach and see that the size of it has gone down quite a bit. I think I have one more to go and my master smiles as he adds two fingers into my sopping, stretched out pussy. I am soothing my children while being fingered by my master and giving birth again! 

My master makes me come with his tongue and fingers before guiding my third and final child out. My firstborn son, having drank his fill, is taken into his father’s arms and replaced with the youngest, another girl. I sigh in bliss and look up at my master.  
“I love you,” I speak in Orcish, the words unfamiliar and clumsy, yet delicious on my tongue, “I love our children.”  
My master looks down at me, with a warmth and fondness that takes my breath away, and speaks back, something I don't understand, but he looks at our brood, takes my hand, and says one word in common that I couldn't possibly miss:

“Wife.”

I gasp and smile brightly, and my master presses his tusks to my forehead in the best kiss an Orc could give.  
Our babies sleep soundly, and I recognize the female Orc that enters my master’s home as the head of the communal nursery. She and a younger Orc take our children and say a few words to their leader, and my master nods and smiles and kisses each of his children goodbye for now. I hope to visit them after I rest.

My master grins at me again, however, and I shiver at the hungry look in his eyes. I feel myself get excited again as I see he is once again rock-hard and throbbing. I throw myself back on the soaking wet bed and spread my legs wide, and my wonderful master wastes no time in caging me in with his body and sinking his huge cock into my pussy. I throw my head back and moan at the feeling of being filled.  
He kisses me and shoves his tongue down my throat. As he sniffs and snorts at my neck, he grunts louder and fucks me harder, the same way he did once he tested my fertility the first time!   
“Wife!” He groans loud into my skin, “Wife!” He grunts again and pushes himself so far I swear he’s penetrating my cervix! I scream and cum around his cock, holding my wonderful master close. My eyes roll back as I feel him twitch inside me again, and lavish in the feeling of his thick, molten hot sperm shoot inside of my womb, swirling around and looking for my fertile eggs. I hold my stomach and my master rests a hand there as well. As we come down from our highs, I kiss my master and think how I never want to leave my Orcish lover’s bed, and bear his children forever.


End file.
